Terquedad
by clamberryblxssom
Summary: Lin era la persona más cabezota en su juventud. Y Kya no era la mejor consejera. Por eso terminaron en la cárcel con muchas heridas y quemaduras. Pre-LoK "Este fic participa en el reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" Del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


Summary: Lin era la persona más cabezota en su juventud. Y Kya no era la mejor consejera. Por eso terminaron en la cárcel con muchas heridas y quemaduras. Pre-LoK "Este fic participa en el reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" Del foro "Las cuatro naciones".

Disclaimer: Lok no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Bryke.

N/A: Un poco de Kyalin para endulzarme la vida. En la historia Lin tiene 16 años y Kya 19.

* * *

.

Terquedad

.

* * *

Ambas chicas admiraron el artefacto frente a ellas mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas en un agarre flojo. Los ojos esmeralda de la menor escudriñaban el instrumento de metal con ruedas, más pequeño que un vehículo normal, y al parecer, más arriesgado.

Al contrario de ella, los ojos de la menor brillaban con emoción mientras que su cabello castaño era sacudido por el viento.

—¡Es perfecto! —chilló la maestra agua, soltando la mano de su compañera para unir las suyas en un saltito de emoción.

Los ojos de Lin se rasgaron un poco. Su mentón reposaba en su mano con suavidad.

—No creo que al viejo Lao le agrade que gaste su regalo en eso.

Kya observó como su amiga-no-novia apuntaba chistosamente hacia la 'motocicleta' con una mueca en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido. Rodó los ojos notablemente y sus labios formaron un mohín de disconformidad.

—Ya entiendo cuando Su te dice amargada —bufó.

El ceño y los labios de Lin se arrugaron. La adolescente sacó los yuanes que había canjeado hace dos horas, y se acercó a zancadas hacia el vendedor. Kya solo sonrió con malicia. Sólo bastaba mencionar a su hermana para manipularla efectivamente.

Se felicitó internamente cuando el vendedor guió a la menor hacia la motocicleta roja.

* * *

Ambas chicas, finalmente en un callejón libre de tránsito, observaron la motocicleta como si fuera un enigma. Sus cabezas se ladeaban con curiosidad, aunque Kya lo disimulaba más.

—¿Tienes idea alguna de cómo se usa esto?

La hija del avatar, con su orgullo por delante, asintió con un movimiento de mano como si la pregunta fuese muy estúpida. En parte lo era.

—Por supuesto —bufó en una risa, acercándose hacia el artefacto. Sus piernas se colaron al otro lado y se sentó en ella, tomando el manubrio—. Las he usado antes, es muy fácil.

Lin entrecerró sus ojos, no muy convencida. Finalmente separó su cuerpo de la pared y se sentó detrás de la morena, sujetándose del vestido holgado de esta. Suspiró. Si había algo que le atemorizaba, eran los accidentes.

Kya recordó como se encendía, as que no fue difícil arrancar en un arrebato. Pero había podido estabilizarse.

La motocicleta se movía con rapidez por las calles de Ciudad República, pero no de buena manera.

—¡Kya, ten cuidado! —rugió la maestra tierra.

Para su mala suerte estaban cruzando por la parte del mercado, donde algunos bohíos y tiendas vendían comida o demás objetos y cachivaches. La ruidosa motocicleta chocaba con la mayoría de ellas.

Kya se estresaba, y mucho. No sabía qué era peor; o los gritos de Lin, o las quejas de los comerciantes.

Todo fue tan rápido. Gracias a unas escaleras su camino se desvió y chocaron con varias paredes.

—Vamos a morir —se lamentó Lin, chocando su cabeza contra la espalda de su amiga.

Finalmente cruzaron la plaza central, casi atropellan a cinco niños y se estamparon contra la estatua del Señor de Fuego Zuko. Golpeadas y mullidas, fueron lanzadas hacia la fuente.

Lin escupió el agua que se había colado en su boca, y Kya supo que debía buscar una funeraria.

* * *

—Te detesto —rugió la joven de ojos verdes, que mojada de pies a cabeza se aferraba contra los barrotes de una celda.

Kya estaba recostada contra una de las paredes junto a los barrotes, lejos de Lin por si acaso. Sus rastas castañas, húmedas a cantidades, se había pegado a la pared y otras Caín por sus hombros. Su vestido azul estaba hecho jirones, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y quemaduras por fricción contra el asfalto.

Lin no estaba muy distinta. Su oscuro cabello que siempre estaba bien acomodado y rizado hasta sus hombros, ahora era largo y liso, además de enredado como el solo. Jamás se había imaginado que su cabello era tan tupido. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, pero pudo ver que aquellas dos rojas en su hombro derecho eran nuevas.

Intentó tomar su mano, pero Lin la alejó inmediatamente.

—Se suponía que sabías como manejarla.

Kya movió su dedo índice de lado a lado.

—Ah, ah. Dije que la había usado, no que sabía manejarla —respondió con un deje burlón—. Mis amigos tienen muchas de esas, y pues siempre me llevan con ellos. Ya sabes; papá no me deja tener una. ¡Ni siquiera puedo tener un bisonte volador! ¿Quién se cree?

—Ya. Cállate. Kya —masculló—. No entiendo por qué me sorprendería, tú y tus amigos hippies.

Las cejas de Kya se menearon sugestivamente, ignorando lo último.

—Por lo menos tenemos la celda sola para nosotras —dijo seductoramente.

Lin gruñó, sujetándose con más fuerza de los barrotes a modo de protección.

—Tócame y mueres.


End file.
